Descendants of the Sun
Synopsis Yoo Shi-jin (Song Joong-ki) is the captain of the special forces. He catches a motorcycle thief, Kim Gi-beom (Kim Min Seok) with Sergeant Major Seo Dae-young (Jin Goo). The thief is injured during his capture and is sent to the hospital. Dae-young realises his cellphone was stolen by the thief and goes to the hospital to retrieve his cellphone. In the emergency room, Shi-Jin meets Doctor Kang Mo-yeon (Song Hye-kyo) for the first time. He falls in love with her immediately. Mo-Yeon mistakenly assumes Shi-jin is part of thief's criminal gang. He proves to her that he is a soldier with the help of army surgeon, Yoon Myeong-ju (Kim Ji-Won). Main Cast Song Joong-ki '''as Captain Yoo Shi-jin '''Song Hye-kyo '''as Doctor Kang Mo-yeon '''Jin Goo '''as Sergeant Major Seo Dae-young '''Kim Ji-won '''as First Lieutenant Yoon Myeong-ju Song-joong-ki-360x240.jpg Song-hye-kyo-is-stunning-in-b-cuts-from-j-estina-2015-la-cruna-spring-summer-campaign.png Jin-goo 1462331297 af org.jpg Kim-ji-won.png Alpha Team Members '''Park Hoon '''as Sergeant First Class Choi Woo-geun (aka Snoopy) '''Choi Woong '''as Staff Sergeant Gong Cheol-ho (aka Harry Potter) '''Ahn Bo-hyun '''as Sergeant First Class Im Gwang-nam (aka Piccolo) Haesung Hospital Medical Team '''Onew '''as Lee Chi-hoon (1st year resident of Thoracic Surgery aka Handsome Spaceman) '''Lee Seung-joon '''as Song Sang-hyun (General Surgeon) '''Seo Jeong-yeon '''as Ha Ja-ae (ER Nursing Team) '''Park Hwan-hee '''as Choi Min-ji (ER Nurse) People at Haesung Hospital '''Hyun Jyu-ni '''as Pyo Ji-soo (Pathology Specialist) '''Tae In-ho '''as Han Suk-won (Chairman of Haesung Hospital) '''Park Ah-in '''as Kim Eun-ji (Thoracic Surgery Specialist) '''Jo Woo-ri '''as Jang Hee-eun (1st Year Resident of Anesthesiology) Tae Baek Army '''Kang Shin-il as Lieutenant General Yoon Gil-joon (aka Yellow Tiger and Myeong-ju's father) Kim Byeong-cheol as Lieutenant Colonel Park Byeong-su Kim Min-seok as Private First Class Kim Ki-beom. A pickpocket later enlisted to the army. Uruk Area Jasper Cho Tae Kwan as Daniel Spencer (Peacemaker Emergency Doctor Team) Jeon Soo-jin as Ri Ye-hwa (Peacemaker Emergency Nurse Team) David Lee McInnis as Ryan Argus (The Main Antagonist, Gang Boss, former Delta Force Captain) Dean Dawson as the Chief of Police (Tae Baek Police Chief) Jo Jae-yoon as Jin Young-soo (Chief Manager of Uruk Electric Power Corporation) Lee Yi-kyung as Kang Min-jae Zyon Barreto as Fatima Elena Zhernovaia as Valentine David Pipes as Martin (World Times Reporter, Episode 7) Others Ji Seung-hyun as Senior Lieutenant Ahn Jung-joon (North Korean Army) Kwak In-joon as Lee Han-soo (Minister of Foreign Affairs) Joey Albright as US Army Delta Force member Cameos Lee Kwang-soo as shooting arcade operator (episode 1) Lee Jong-hyuk as Captain Kim Jin-seok (episode 2, 5, 10, 15) Matthew Douma as Jordan, US Army Delta Force Captain (episode 2, 10, 12) Jung Ji-won as TV announcer (episode 2) Park Tae-won as TV announcer (episode 2) Ryu Hwa-young as Seo Dae-young's ex-girlfriend (episode 4) Jun In-taek as Yoo Young-geun (Yoo Shi-jin's father) (episode 6, 7, 15, 16) Park Joon-geum as Lee Chi-hoon's mother (episode 7, 11) Yoo Ah-in as bank reception Eom Hong-shik (episode 13) Nam Ki-ae as Kang Mo-yeon's mother (episode 13) Lee Jae-yong as Lieutenant General Choi Ji-ho (North Korean Army) Red Velvet as themselves (episode 16) Episodes Soundtracks Ratings References # Dramafever.com. (2016). Song Hye-kyo Picture. online Available at: http://www.dramafever.com/st/news/images/28f23d16-7bd6-436e-bb4b-50be2d89778b.png 12 Sep. 2016. # Kdramalove.com. (2016). Kim Ji-won Picture. online Available at: http://www.kdramalove.com/galleries/kim-ji-won.png 12 Sep. 2016. # Allkpop.com. (2016). Jin Goo Picture. online Available at: http://www.allkpop.com/upload/2016/05/af_org/jin-goo_1462331297_af_org.jpg 12 Sep. 2016. # Asianwiki.com. (2016). Descendants of the Sun - AsianWiki. online Available at: http://asianwiki.com/Descendants_of_the_Sun 12 Sep. 2016. # Wikipedia. (2016). Descendants of the Sun. online Available at: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants_of_the_Sun 12 Sep. 2016. # Kpopmusic.com. (2016). Song Joong-ki Picture. online Available at: http://www.kpopmusic.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/song-joong-ki-360x240.jpg 12 Sep. 2016 # Dramabeans. (2016). Descended From the Sun: Episode 1 » Dramabeans Korean drama recaps. online Available at: http://www.dramabeans.com/2016/02/descended-from-the-sun-episode-1/ 12 Sep. 2016. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__